AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA is a 2.1 Extreme Demon created by RoiMousti and verified by Dorami. It is currently #87 on the Official Geometry Dash Demon List, between Cosmic Calamity (#86) and After Catabath (#88). This level was uploaded on November 3rd, 2017 and resembles Lemons's building style, although not so much later in the level. Gameplay The level starts with a normal speed cube section with a few jump orbs and not many timings. There are a few gravity changes and blue jump pads. The segment ends with one triple spike and a long stretch of nothing with a single "R" representing RoiMousti. This first segment is not hard compared to the rest of the level. The music hits the drop as the player is thrown into a double speed ship segment with a red background, which includes tight spaces, straight fly, and orbs. The player must fly through a gradual slope leading up to a green orb which is directly followed by a straight fly section. Then, the player must navigate through spikes and gears and many gravity changes before leading up to a direct UFO part with a purple background. This part contains many timings, gravity switches, orbs, and size changes. The player must navigate though gears and spikes while also going through many portals that make this section difficult. Without warning, the player is thrown into a green themed wave section with tight spaces, spikes, gears, gravity changes and size changes. Like the other two sections, the player must navigate through gears and spikes to make it to the next section. After the double speed section, there is a normal speed mini cube section that has very little timings, a few blue orbs, and a few bouncers. The player must navigate through angled platforms while also jumping to hit other orbs. This section ends with a long gravity stream as a mini break for the player. The next section is also a mini cube section, although it is a triple speed. The decorations are lava themed, including fireball gears like those seen in Fingerdash. The player mush click/tap fast in order to hit all the bouncers and orbs along with the platforms. The player must also time their jumps so that they do not hit spikes along the platforms. This part ends with a dash orb leading directly into a robot portal. The robot part has many timings along with many portals. The basic point of this section is to jump in between spikes while also timing their jumps to hit the orbs and bouncers. There are many platforms, and if a player holds too long or too short, they will crash as there are spikes lined along the bottom and top of the screen. The player is then thrown into a triple speed mini ship segment. The part starts off with a straight fly with a teleportation portal in the middle, which leads up to a green orb to fly to a gravity switch. Then, the player must hit another green orb, which leads up to another gravity switch. Finally, the player must straight fly to the next section. After the ship section, these is a double speed wave section in which the player must navigate through a maze with spikes lined on either side of the channel, as well as gears in between maze sections to throw off the player. After the normal wave section, there is a short mini wave section in which there are just gears, and if they go to the top, the player can collect a user coin in between a gear and a piece of decoration. There is text that says, "Will you survive to the generic?" This part is well decorated, with a checkerboard pattern on the platforms and the background. The next part is a doule speed cube section. This part is very similar to the first part of the level, except the bases of the spikes look like puzzle pieces. Like the first part, the player must navigate through many orbs, bouncers and spikes to reach a teleportation portal. There is text that says "Ready for hardcore effects?", and then a text that says, "Let's go ma boi!" with an 8-bit image of Pepe the Frog riding a unicycle. Finally, as the player is thrown in into the next section, there is text that says, "Best part". The next ship section resembles Electrodynamix and Clubstep in that the gameplay is the ship going up and down with gravity portals and orbs to help the player pull up quickly. There are many animations and pulses of color on the screen. In the middle of this section, there is another 8-bit image of a sad Pepe the Frog with the text, "The copypaste". The ship part continues with the up/down motion until the player flies into a UFO portal. The next mini UFO section is blue themed, with lasers flashing along the screen. The gameplay has many gravity changes and many platforms with spikes to avoid. This section is similar to the first UFO section becasue of the hard timings and gravity switches. Next the player is thrown into a ship segment that is the same up/down motion as before. It is orange themed, as before. The player only has to do a few up/down motions to fly into the next wave portal. The next wave part begins as a teleportation portal with the text, "Haha yes" filling the screen from top to bottom. This section also resembles the previous maze wave section, although this has a pulsing background. It is riddled with some gravity changes, and many gears that the player has to avoid. Then, the player goes into a mini wave portal, and has to avoid some gears and platforms in order to get to the final section. The final cube section also resembles the beginning. There are many orbs and portals that the player has to click fast for. Finally, the level ends with a long platform with a triple spike at the end. However, when the triple spike approches, the gameplay is blocked by the Pringles man, RouMousti and Dorami's names, and a lot of A's streaming down the page. The player has to click uncertainly to try to clear the three spike jump. It they succed, the level ends. Fails * Dorami crashed at 94% and 98%. * ElFranz crashed at 81%. * PowerShip crashed at 79% Trivia * The level was originally verified by Dorami and then superbuffed and reverified. After, Dorami nerfed it back and verified it again. *RoiMousti has made a sequel of this level, titled BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB. He made it a megacollab with what he calls the “Despaciteam” to design it like a generic/terrible extreme demon. Kapinapi verified it on July 13, 2018.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yjxccrarrfQ Records Walkthrough Category:2.1 Levels Category:Long Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Levels with silver user coins